Meant to be?
by Pixiedragon25
Summary: JJ gets in a slight predicament but something huge will happen. JJ/Reid


**Pairing: JJ/Reid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds, no copy right intended! **

It was a Saturday and one of the only days off our favourite team got between cases. This meant one simple thing; that most of the team would be celebrating. Agents Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jereau and special tech analyst Penelope Garcia were hitting the club. They settled down at a table close to the bar and Morgan got up to get them all beer. When he got back he was surrounded by a group of women; he placed the beer on the table and said with a smirk on his face, "Sorry, duty calls." He didn't wait for an answer as he led his little group onto the dance floor.

The girls chuckled. "Statistically he has a zero point two seven chance of ending up with any of those girls." Doctor Spencer Reid states without looking up from his book.

The girls give him a look before Emily chugs her beer to the last drop and pulls JJ's arm, "Let's go dance! You want to come to Pen?"

Penelope waves them away, to busy watching Morgan to care what was going on. "You want to dance Spence?" Emily asks of Spencer, whose nose is still buried in the book he brought along.

He doesn't answer so Emily pulls JJ away from the table and leads them to the dance floor. Spencer looks up as they leave and sighs. "You know you should tell her how you feel my little duckling," Spencer looks at Penelope but her eyes have never left the darker man who was dancing with the girls.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please…" She finally looks at him, rolling her eyes, "You may be a profiler but you just can't lie about this."

He shrugs, his eyes going back to his book. After a few minutes his eyes move back to the dance floor; he first sees Emily. Her hands are up above her head and her body is swaying seductively to the music; her shirt has lifted slightly, with her hands up in the air showing some of her toned midriff. Looking around Spencer sees that she has quite a few oglers, but they are all keeping a fair distance away. Spencer shakes his head, clearing thoughts of his gorgeous team member from his head; sometimes being a profiler didn't work in his favour, he notices a lot. Next he notices JJ; she is dancing with the same vigor as Emily her hands above her head and her hips swaying seductively. Except one thing is different, one of her oglers is moving towards her, his eyes never leaving her body for more than a few seconds.

Spencer watched in horror as the large ogler moved closer to JJ. He watched as the man finally reached JJ and started dancing behind her, moving closer with every beat of the music. JJ didn't notice till she felt his hip bump hers. Spencer watched as JJ appeared to apologize to him and then proceed to move closer to Emily. The man had moved closer, but JJ had started to dance again. Spencer found himself placing his book on the table beside Garcia and getting up sub-consciously; Garcia looked at him in worry, and then followed his gaze, she gave a tiny gasp noticing what was happening.

The man got close to JJ again and once she turned her back, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She gasped and tried to spin around but he held her tight. By this time Spencer was walking towards JJ faster, pushing past people to get to her.

Morgan had noticed Reid and started following him immediately. The man was trying to get JJ to sway her hips in time with him but she was not cooperating and was being thrown from side to side. Emily had noticed as well and was trying to get the man to let go of her friend; he did nothing but wrap a strong, muscled arm around JJ's waist and with his other hand, he back-handed Emily, sending her crashing into a couple dancing together.

Spencer and Derek watched as the man brushed JJ's long blonde locks from her face and neck and kiss just under her earlobe, then trail kisses down to her shoulder. Spencer was horrified as he finally reached the man and JJ; out of the corner of his eye he could see Derek help Emily up and hand her a tissue to wipe the blood from her nose away.

He tried to keep his voice from shaking as he started talking to the man, "Let her go and we won't have to hurt you."

The man smirked and let his fingers trail along her hip, "I didn't realize such a beautiful thing was taken."

Spencer gulped, "She's not."

The man smirked again, "Then I don't see a problem here."

Morgan stepped in beside Spencer, "She is however with us. Don't make me have to hurt anyone, let her go."

"Oh no, no, no, that just won't due." His arm tightens around JJ.

Spencer is outraged; he walks forward and rips JJ out of the man's arms, flinging her towards Morgan and Emily. Then he gets in the man's face, "So help me god, if I ever see you near her or any of my team again, you **will** be sorry."

The man doesn't look shaken, "You couldn't do anything; you're puny and weak." He pushes Spencer, "You can't do anything."

The man smirks as Spencer backs up, but it falters as Spencer fists his hand and punches the man right in the jaw. The man crashes to the ground and Spencer leans down practically growling, "If you touch her ever again, I will take it as my responsibility to make you **suffer**."

Spencer stands up and walks back to the spot where Emily, Derek and JJ are, leaving the man to nurse his injured face, and bruised pride. He expects to be the hero and like in old fairytales to be kissed by the damsel in distress, but when he looks at JJ all he sees is fury in her beautiful blue eyes. Spencer's pride filled face suddenly drops.

"What was that, Spencer?" JJ asks; her voice filled with fury.

"He was… You were… I was trying to help and got over whelmed with fury and anger and I didn't want anything to happen to you." His voice is a plea for her to understand.

She takes a few threatening steps forward, tearing herself away from Morgan and Emily's grip. Spencer takes a step back but watched as JJ's anger melts.

"JJ I'm sorry." Spencer notices her eyes starting to water, and pulls her in for a hug. JJ has other plans though and she places a hand on his chest before she can be pulled any closer.

"It's not your fault Dr. Reid." Her voice is light and joking. He looks down at her puzzled but before he can say a word he feels her lips on his, and it was everything he imagined. Her lips were soft and warm and though the kiss last only a few seconds he could taste her peach flavoured lip gloss. Spencer felt her pull away but kept his eyes closed a bit longer relishing the taste of her lips on his. When he opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is that JJ is blushing and he can't help the pure happy laugh that came out of his mouth. They looked over at their three other friends noticing that Garcia had joined them. Garcia and Emily were grinning from ear to ear and Morgan had a smirk on his face that said everything.

JJ looked up at Spencer with her wide, innocent electric blue eyes; Spencer knew he had found the girl of his dream and he couldn't help but pulling her in for another kiss. This one lasted much longer and it felt like eternity as he felt himself melt into her, he was truly happy…


End file.
